


Covetous

by gxlden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drunk Ciel, Drunk Sex, Is there a term for when you can't keep it up but you have sex and orgasm anyway, Jealous ciel, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxlden/pseuds/gxlden
Summary: The young earl had hosted scores of banquets and parties at his estate the past few years, and Sebastian had proved himself again and again to be an exemplary butler in such situations. The attention to detail was inscrutable, the level of hospitality unmatchable, and after all the guests had left and the manor was quiet for the night, the butler’s services to his little master were utterly unspeakable.





	Covetous

**Author's Note:**

> _Jealousy don't take my soul away from me_   
>  _I understand you and you make me sick_   
>  _Jealousy I'm green with envy_   
>  _I'm turning into my worst enemy_

It was perhaps the most important party the Phantomhive manor would host that year, and everyone was dressed to the nines, including the members of the staff. Bard looked disenchanted and Finny looked proud as he fidgeted with Snake’s necktie; Tanaka was clean-cut and dapper as an old man could be; Mey-Rin blushed every time a man noticed her in her dark violet dress with the dangerous, scooping neckline -- all courtesy of one Nina Hopkins. The head butler was as handsome as ever, despite his refusal to wear the ensemble the seamstress had prepared especially for him. It was inappropriate for a butler of his status to wear such finery, he argued. He was a butler of affluence, Nina retorted, so there was nothing wrong with showing a little sartorial elegance in such a setting. The two bickered, and eventually Sebastian relented, agreeing to switch out the charcoal-colored waistcoat he always wore as part of his uniform for the one Nina had designed. 

From across the room, Ciel looked his servant up and down as he flitted about between guests; he couldn’t help but stare. Sebastian’s trousers and his tailcoat were immaculate as ever, the creases sharp enough to cut a finger, and he looked utterly stunning in the vest Nina had provided. It was a deep carmine hue, vibrant as Sebastian’s eyes whenever he was excited. It was a shade Ciel knew all too well, one he was most familiar with against the black backdrop of his bedroom at night, and he wondered how Nina had managed to match it so closely to the crimson fabric now hugging Sebastian’s lean frame. The way that Sebastian moved so effortlessly, elegantly between guests, a pleasant smile on his face and his chin held high… it never failed to entice Ciel. 

Tonight, he found himself even more enthralled. Maybe it was the fine clothing going to his conceited head, but something about the way Sebastian was interacting with the surrounding noblesse was different, and it made the earl pause and observe for a moment. That demon was all smiles and gleaming eyes, exuding an ethereal glamour that no one could resist. Ciel could hear his voice, clear as day across the room as he chuckled politely to a guest and explained that no, he was nothing so special, he was undeserving of such praise -- he was merely one hell of a butler. Ciel rolled his eyes and set off in search of some libations.

Why Sebastian had ever entrusted the most uncoordinated member of the staff to carry the tray of champagne flutes was beyond Ciel, but thankfully Mey-Rin had done well so far; not a single drop of bubbly was lost to the floor or some unfortunate guest’s person. Maybe he was waiting for Mey-Rin to falter so he could spring into action and produce one of his acclaimed champagne towers, Ciel thought. _Stupid butler._ He ignored Mey-Rin’s hesitant objection, “Y-young master! You shouldn’t be having so much to drink!” and snatched up two glasses from her tray. He downed one right away, biting his tongue as the bubbles slithered down his throat before replacing the glass and turning away, looking for something else to occupy his attention instead of his stupid, handsome butler. Even though he didn’t want to, he could see him across the room; he was impossible to ignore. 

Sebastian was bent at the waist, whispering something into a female guest’s ear as he offered up a tray of sweets. The woman smiled, a tendril of hair came untucked from behind Sebastian’s ear, she blushed, and Ciel found himself quickly draining his other glass of champagne, swallowing down another dose of the effervescent liquid without a second thought. He found himself hot with a sudden, unfamiliar envy. Replacing his empty champagne flute with another full one, he chided himself for his childish emotions. 

What did he care what his butler did, who he spoke with? He was just a servant, after all. Entertaining guests was his job. So long as he did not bring shame to the Phantomhive household, Sebastian could do as he pleased. That is what Ciel repeated to himself as he finished his drink, a sour expression tainting his noble features. Golden bubbles of champagne nearly spurted from his nose when he choked on his drink a moment later, ears ringing with a sound that set his nerves on fire.

Sebastian was laughing.

It was harder than he thought to contain himself, but Ciel managed not to spill any alcohol or make a scene as he turned to investigate the source of the laughter. It couldn’t be Sebastian. He always said that humans were such fascinating, funny creatures, but Ciel had never known one to make Sebastian laugh. Aside from himself, of course -- and even that was somewhat rare. Sebastian chuckled at the pettiness of man, and he snickered at the easily fallible human nature, but he did not derive any real joy or pleasure in the types of people that Ciel entertained. Until now, apparently. The earl caught sight of him -- dark head of hair tilted back, mahogany eyes crinkled shut, and his mouth spread wide in a smile as he belted out a deep and melodic laugh. Ciel could not explain the feeling that came over him then as he watched Sebastian, laughing and smiling and having a grand old time with those lowly, noble guests. 

Ciel did not hesitate to swallow the remainder of his drink in a single gulp. He straightened up and placed the now empty glass on a nearby table, setting off in search of another. He found one, found two, and as he finished off his third, he finally made eye contact with Sebastian across the crowded room. And the demon winked. 

Ciel couldn’t remember how or when he made it back to his bedroom after that.

Without bothering to excuse himself, the earl stomped off in a quiet huff, retiring to the recesses of the mansion and leaving the rest of the evening’s recreation to Sebastian and the other servants. He stumbled back to his room alone, where he ungracefully undressed himself and decided to wait for his servant. Cross-legged atop his bed, dressed in a fresh nightshirt while his outfit from earlier wilted into a rumpled mess on the floor, Ciel sat and sulked, waiting for Sebastian.

Eventually, the head servant came knocking with a gentle reprimand for Ciel regarding his early retirement from the soiree. “Young master?” He was nearly overwhelmed by the earl as he entered, candelabra in hand. Ciel’s breath and his sweat reeked of alcohol, but his skin held the strong, alluring scent of his anger and his desire. The room was redolent with the smell of Sebastian’s young master; Ciel had been ruminating in his thoughts for quite a while. The demon decided to chide him for his poor manners in the morning. He drew closer to the bed. 

“Young master.” 

“What do you want?” Ciel snapped, deliberately, taking care not to let his words slur. 

“My, my. What has put my young master into such a petulant mood tonight?”

“Your young master?” Ciel suddenly sat upright. “Is that so?” 

“My Lord…”

“And just who do you think you belong to, dog?” 

Sebastian scoffed, pretending only to clear his throat when Ciel glared at him. “I belong to you, my Lord. I believe you know this… I have devoted my entire self, my entire being to you, and only you.”

“Until the end of our contract,” Ciel leveled. A tiny hiccup escaped from between his lips, but his features remained set. Determined. 

Sebastian blinked. “Yes.” He set down the candelabra and waited for his master to speak.

The silence was interrupted as Ciel hiccupped again, and he couldn’t stop his face from turning a soft red this time. “And then what, what will you do?”

“My lord…” Sebastian sighed, shook his head slowly. “Who is to say? The future can never be predicted; it is always changing. And so, I prefer not to dwell on it. For all that matters is the present -- this moment, right now.” The demon lowered himself and knelt beside the bed, crouching low enough that his master now looked down upon him. “And in this moment,” he continued, “I am here, with you, as your humble and loyal servant. It is my duty to serve you, to protect you, so long as I am yours. That is my place right now... And there is no place that I would rather be than at your side, my lord.” 

“You are mine, you know.” Ciel spoke up after a moment, his voice small in the quiet room. Sebastian had a way with his words, even though they were nothing more than empty sounds in the darkness. Ciel’s alcohol-muddled mind could not keep up with the smooth timbre of Sebastian’s voice as he wove such loquacious promises into the air between them. 

Ciel knew he was irrevocably bound to Sebastian; the thrumming mark in his eye reminded him of that fact daily; he could never escape. He could not undo what he had done, not that he necessarily wanted to. It was just unfair, he had thought many times before. Try as he might, he could never track Sebastian, never feel his presence or his heartbeat at a distance, like he knew Sebastian could do with him. Even with his servant kneeling before him, Ciel felt as if there was some part of this demon that was still absent, unavailable for Ciel to access. 

He was the master, and he was completely at his demon’s mercy. 

“As long as we are together, you belong to me. This body is mine." Ciel’s voice was stronger now, but his face turned red as he spoke. An imperious little fist reached out and took hold of Sebastian’s cravat, pulling him up onto the bed beside him. “You obey my orders, and my orders only; you listen only to me. Your power is mine to control. It always has been, and it always will be, as long as we’re together. I am the one who commands the demon… And you have to give me whatever I want.” Though he strained to keep himself in check, the little earl was becoming frantic, breathing heavily as he clung to Sebastian. Twisted and diseased with darkness, exposed to the winds and rain of malice, the demon was still the only port in the boy’s rampant internal storm, and he held tight to him like a man drowning in the ocean.

Sebastian wrapped his gloved hand around Ciel’s, peeling his delicate fingers from the silk tie at his neck. His voice dropped to a whisper as he drew close to Ciel, their breaths mingling in the heated space between them.

"What is it you want, my lord?"

"Everything," Ciel whispered back. "All of you.... Give me all of you."

Like a heavy cloud, Sebastian descended upon his small master, cloaking him in an empty darkness that was all too familiar. He touched his gloved hand to Ciel’s face, dragging the tip of his index finger under the violet marked eye, which seemed to be on the verge of spilling tears. 

“Oh, my young master…” 

Before undressing the boy, Sebastian made sure to remove his gloves, setting them on the nightstand beside the earl’s rings. While Ciel may have been too prideful to say it aloud, Sebastian knew that he preferred the bare hands of his devil on him; they were a treat only the earl was allowed to indulge in. Ciel watched the black-tipped fingers undo the buttons of his shirt, watched the ebony tendrils of hair drag across his fair skin as his servant pressed a fresh kiss to his exposed torso after each button. 

The wicked tongue dragged across his skin in warm, complex paths. Along his collarbones, meandering down his chest, around his nipples where pointed teeth sucked gingerly on the hardening nubs; in between the hollows of his ribs, making Ciel squirm; looping around his navel, riding the prominent lines of his hipbones; down the inside of his thighs, quivering with trepidation, anticipation. The glint of teeth against his soft skin made Ciel whimper, and Sebastian indulged him, biting carefully onto the palest region of flesh, always hidden from view by the enticing short trousers that the young noble wore. 

Inside his tailcoat was a small blue vial of oil that Sebastian kept on his person at all times. At first, the almond oil was used to help lighten the dark circles that the earl had under his eyes -- the result of too many nights spent awake in bed, fearful of what would happen once he fell asleep, what he would see in the darkness behind his eyelids. His bouts of sleeplessness were no longer caused by nightmares, but it still helped to reduce the swelling under Ciel’s eyes after a long night spent together with his demon. 

Sebastian dripped some of the oil into his hand, letting it dribble through the spaces between his fingers and onto his young master beneath him. The excess he wiped up with his tongue and moved from Ciel’s belly to between his legs. He planted shiny kisses on his hips and pubic bone, bereft of any hair, and admired the way Ciel’s skin glimmered with the satin imprint of his lips. 

The savory taste of Ciel’s essence had been tainted by the alcohol; it permeated his cognizance and seeped into his being and left a somewhat tart taste in Sebastian’s mouth. It was amazing how much a soul could be altered by the state of the vessel it was in. It was why Sebastian took such care in preparing Ciel’s meals, in fueling his wrath, in planning his fitness regime, in ensuring his revenge, in scheduling his work and enrichment and making sure that he was getting enough sleep in between their trysts. 

He was careful not to stress the boy beyond what was necessary to achieve the flavor he desired. 

One finger slowly pushed inside Ciel, one knuckle at a time until the digit was completely immersed in the warm, clenching orifice. The stretch and the burn was not uncommon, but the boy hissed all the same at the first intrusion. Sebastian was meticulous. He let himself work two fingers inside, curling and stroking and thrusting in and out before he took Ciel into his mouth, tongue caressing the soft flesh between his lips. Ciel had dissolved into a slick, whimpering mess, gasping silently and twisting his hands in the sheets as he ground his hips against the bed, messily trying to find pleasure in his butler’s touch. 

“Young master…” Sebastian spoke softly, suddenly, “It is probably best if you curtail your drinking at these types of events. Not only is it unbecoming of someone of your status…” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ciel’s navel, making him squirm the tiniest bit beneath him. “The alcohol is too much of a burden on this small body of yours,” he rasped. “Look, you cannot even stay erect in this state.” Ciel, annoyed and embarrassed and heated by alcohol, blushed as Sebastian drew attention to his sorry state. “Oh. Is it because all of your blood has rushed to your face?” Sebastian teased, withdrawing his fingers completely; he quickly slid them back in with just enough force to make Ciel twitch and gasp.

“Shut up,” Ciel scolded breathlessly. Toes curling, he stuttered, “I… it doesn’t matter… It f-feels good. So… Ah! Keep going. Don’t… don’t stop.” 

Sebastian, being the infallible butler that he was, continued with a surreptitious smile, “As you wish.” Sharp teeth grazed over the dull flesh of a smooth, youthful thigh, teasing, tickling, but not tearing, leaving the skin intact, though the demon sucked several fierce bruises into that pristine canvas of skin. Ciel’s slim, etiolated legs were quivering, shaking around Sebastian’s head as he moved his lips from one spot to another, oil-slick fingers sliding in and out relentlessly as he tickled all of the earl’s sensitive spots with his elongated canines and wicked tongue. 

"Are you ready?"

Ciel’s eyes were shut tight, mouth open and gasping, and he nodded, “Yes… Yes, Sebastian. Do it.” Sebastian drew himself up so he could reach that tantalizing mouth, intending to steal the breath from between the boy’s lips with a furious kiss. He didn’t mean to loom, but it was hard not to with such a small charge; he hovered over Ciel’s entirety and took in the drunken vision beneath him, forgetting to kiss him. As he moved to spread Ciel’s legs, Sebastian found himself wondering if they would ever see the day that the young teen outgrew his shorts, forcing him to make the age-appropriate transition to long trousers. He pressed a fervent kiss to each kneecap, dreading the day that these perfect little knobs of bone and skin would be hidden away from him. Perhaps that day would never come; Sebastian couldn’t see the future. 

All they had was this moment now. 

In this moment, Ciel heard the metallic clink of a belt buckle, the diaphanous sound of fabric, and then two hands were underneath him, preparing to lift him up from the bed and turn him over onto his hands and knees.

"No..." he mumbled, going limp in Sebastian's grasp and falling back into the bed. "Like this," Ciel said quietly, looking up at his servant. The demon looked back down at him, into his round glassy eyes, where he saw his brand, his mark of possession, glowingly brightly, calling to him with a familiar tug on the back of his hand.

Sebastian found himself placing a single kiss on his young master's forehead, "As you wish," and acquiesced, letting Ciel stay on his back beneath him. He spread his legs carefully, settled himself between them, slickened his cock and prepared to enter the young noble with a single purposeful thrust. 

"Wait." The small boy reached a hand out to his servant. 

Sebastian took his delicate hand in his own, “What is it, little one,” and kissed each knuckle as Ciel watched him. 

"Take your clothes off."

"Young master, I--"

"Do it," Ciel commanded with a hiccup. Rarely did Sebastian let himself be seen in such a state, even by Ciel. He'd remove his shoes, his gloves, the tailcoat and vest without any opposition. He would undo his trousers just enough to expose what he needed. Sometimes he unbuttoned his shirt and let it slip it off his shoulders as he tussled with his young master between the sheets. But to be completely nude, utterly exposed, before his master was not so normal; he didn't particularly like it. Sebastian had done a stupendous job crafting his human body, he would not deny that, but it was simply not his. The tailored cage of brittle bones and pale, hairless skin was merely a disguise, a temporary costume required of him as long as he was cast as the butler in this macabre production. 

It was a role he treasured and played well. 

"Yes, my Lord." 

He kicked off his shoes and removed his tailcoat and vest, followed by his shirt, each button undone slowly, purposefully. With a look from Ciel, he slid his trousers down to the floor and threw them aside. Deigning to pull off his black wool socks, Sebastian scowled imperceptibly as he revealed his inky black toenails, a sight he loathed to have on display.

“Come here,” Ciel called. “Come have me.” 

“Yes, my Lord.” 

There was no protest this time as Sebastian hunched over the earl’s small frame and adjusted Ciel’s slender hips, holding him firmly as he guided his hard cock into the boy. There was no resistance. Ciel, body and soul, welcomed Sebastian into him, crying his demon’s name as the creature entered him, warm friction bringing the two together as Sebastian slid inside with one swift motion. 

“Oh… You feel good,” Ciel mumbled happily, reaching out to curl his fingers around Sebastian’s wrist. 

“I am glad you can still derive pleasure from this in your current state,” the demon rasped. He was only teasing him, but Ciel grew hot in the face all the same, a mix of annoyance and sheepishness darkening his features. 

“Come here.” Sebastian leaned down, and let his master kiss him, hard. Neat pearls of teeth bit his lower lip; a daring little tongue shot into his mouth. “Now move, you dolt. You were going to give me all you have, remember? It all belongs to me.”

“Yes,” Sebastian nodded, “it does.” 

Grunts and gasps escaped the young noble as Sebastian began to fuck him, powerful gyrations that made his little legs tremble with each thrust. Ciel was scratching, clawing at Sebastian’s back, frantically raking his fingertips down his spine over and over as Sebastian fucked him. He was desperate to draw blood, to leave any mark he could; it was as if he was trying to _feel_ that Sebastian was his, _and only his._ It wasn’t enough to just touch him, to have him inside him; Ciel felt compelled to mark him, to claim this demon as his own with raised red welts and fingernail marks on his back. 

For as long as he could, Ciel locked his ankles behind Sebastian, pulled him closer with each thrust until his legs gave out and all he could do was cling to his demon’s shoulders, bury his face in his neck and moan.

“Young master…”

Ciel hummed a happy note back, letting Sebastian know he was alright and that he was not in any pain; he bit down hard on his servant’s bare shoulder, running his tongue over the skin repeatedly. The taste of his demon greeted his lips, and Ciel felt his cock begin to stir. With newfound strength, he pulled himself up and into Sebastian, meeting his thrusts with vigor. He puffed out his chest until he felt the two of them connect, skin rubbing against skin in a warm embrace. Fragile human heart pounding in his breast, Ciel wondered if the demon could feel it. 

Of course he could. 

The rapid fluttering of his heart never went unnoticed by Sebastian, though he was distracted momentarily by the clinging hands pulling him closer, the mouth seeking to taste and consume him. Ciel was almost frantic, mumbling his servant’s name over and over, repeating the claim that this was all his, the demon was his to control, every fiber of his being belonged to Ciel. And somehow, it still was not enough for the boy. 

This desperation was delicious, but it served no one. It would be prudent to put an end to such trivial declarations; these jealous fits and resulting trysts should not be made a habit. Sebastian extracted himself from Ciel’s tight embrace, a line of saliva connecting his glistening neck, resplendent with teeth marks, to his young master’s lips. He held a hand on each thigh and kept Ciel spread as wide as he could, watching intently as his cock slid in and out of the muscled ring encircling his length. Ciel, face red, craned his neck so he could watch, too. 

But a human can only take so much.

“Sebastian… Touch me,” Ciel whimpered, all but begging for the feeling of his servant’s skin against his. His little erection was waning, struggling to stay aroused in spite of the alcohol subduing his system. Flesh flushed red, tiny amounts of clear fluid escaped the tip and collected on the head. Sebastian took him in hand anyway, stroking the softening shaft in slow, gentle motions. Sebastian wondered if he would be ordered to keep at this all night.

When he asked his young master if he would be allowed to finish, Ciel nodded and moaned, “In…. Inside. Do it inside me.” 

Ciel broke down and yowled as Sebastian suddenly slammed into him, desperate to fill him. It was intense, almost painful, but his cries were smothered by Sebastian’s lips on his, and he wrapped his shaking limbs around the demon in a hopeless embrace. Somewhere far away, he heard Sebastian calling him, calling for his young master. There was a stinging sensation in his neck, and he realized that Sebastian was biting him, drawing pinpricks of blood, drinking in his flavor. The thought of his servant indulging in his essence as he filled him with his own was enough to send the earl careening over the edge. Ciel quivered, and though his small length remained soft between his legs, Sebastian felt the climax radiate through his young master’s body, and he grinned.

Carefully, Sebastian extricated himself from Ciel’s needy embrace, running a gentle palm over the abrasions spattered on the inside of the boy’s thighs. When he offered to draw a bath and bring up a serving of tea or warm milk, Ciel refused. Sebastian tried to insist. He pointed out the sweat, the salt drying on the earl’s skin, the oil smeared on his thighs and buttocks, the white liquid he had left inside at the noble’s request. 

“I don’t care,” was Ciel’s dignified response. “Leave me how I am. I can bathe in the morning.” Hiccup. “I just want to sleep now.”

As a compromise, Sebastian pulled his trousers on and brought out a warm washcloth, which he ran over the earl’s torso and limbs, pressing covert kisses to the bruises he had left behind as he carefully wiped up between his legs. With a dutiful nod, Sebastian reached for his shoes and prepared to leave. 

“Is there anything else you require, young master?”

“Come lie with me,” Ciel said suddenly, looking up at Sebastian with woeful eyes. “At least until I fall asleep,” he added with a shrug. 

Sebastian smiled politely, “As you wish.” He pulled back the sheets and crawled into the bed after Ciel. He laid still, flat on his back, as Ciel tossed and turned for several moments, finally finding repose curled up at Sebastian’s side, the top of his head barely brushing the demon’s bare arm. Not long after he had settled, Ciel swallowed his pride and wiggled into Sebastian’s arms, pressing himself up against his servant’s chest. 

Sebastian could no longer keep quiet. “My, my. What has gotten into you tonight?” Ciel often despised being coddled; he did not like being held in Sebastian’s arms as he slept. “Did something happen at the party to upset you in some way?”

Ciel insisted that it was fine; the banquet was fine. Everything had been perfectly executed. The guests had seemed to be enjoying themselves. Perhaps a little too much, he muttered. Such personable service. It would reflect well on him and his namesake. 

“Was my young master jealous?” Ciel stiffened in his arms and Sebastian tried to hide his smile. It was painfully obvious that he was, even as he tried to deny it. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ciel mumbled. “Why would I be jealous? You’re my demon. You belong to me, don’t you?”

“Yes, my lord. I do.”

“And I–” Ciel was interrupted with a hiccup and his face reddened as he continued, “I belong to you.” Sebastian said nothing, though the statement was equally true. Yes, he was the servant and Ciel was the master, but Sebastian had made him into his own possession. He had marked him, claimed him, and made him into what he was now. There would be no Ciel without Sebastian, and there would be no Sebastian without Ciel. 

They belonged infinitely to each other, and no one else. 

“Say it,” Ciel hiccupped again. 

“My lord?” 

“Say it,” Ciel repeated, much more seriously this time. “I belong to you, and you belong to me.” Sebastian smiled at his intoxicating little lord’s need for assurance, and the demon spoke in a low, seductive tone as he attempted to assuage his master. 

“Young master, there would be no me without you. You know this, yes? I have devoted myself completely to you; I have dedicated my entire being to you, and I will never leave your side, so long as we are bound to one another, for I belong only to you. And you, my little one,” he promised, “rest assured, you are mine. You belong to me, and you are the only one that I want. How could I possibly desire more when I already have you?” 

Ciel, seemingly satisfied with his response, joined Sebastian in a kiss, and snuggled deeper into his embrace. The demon, nose pressed to the crown of the earl’s head, took a deep breath. There were many other things he would have liked to say, but his young master was already drifting away into unconsciousness. It would be best to let him sleep for now. 


End file.
